


Conflicted Thoughts

by GayceVentura



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura
Summary: Robin kissed the Putnam boy. This was not supposed to happen. His instructions were to befriend him, keep an eye on him. He was not supposed to fall for the child. But Theo made it very hard to not. The smaller boy's smile lit up the room, and his kind eyes made Robin’s heart beat faster.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Conflicted Thoughts

Robin kissed the Putnam boy. This was not supposed to happen. His instructions were to befriend him, keep an eye on him. He was not supposed to fall for the child. But Theo made it very hard to not. The smaller boy's smile lit up the room, and his kind eyes made Robin’s heart beat faster. 

Robin knew he was in trouble from the moment he met the boy. And now, walking home from the carnival, hand-in-hand, he didn't know what to do. His thoughts and feelings were all messed up. He knew he had to report back to Carcosa, but now he didn't want to. 

"You're thinking too loud." Theo said, pulling the taller boy out of his thoughts. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Robin quickly looked over at Theo. "No, no, nothing like that! I've actually never been happier. Don't ever doubt my feelings for you Theo." He kissed the smaller boy's knuckles. 

Theo smiled shyly. “Ok. I just never thought I would find someone who would accept me for me.”

“I understand, but like I said on the ferris wheel, you’re Theo. And that’s all that matters.” The taller boy let go of the smaller’s hand, only to drape his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Boyfriend? Had they determined if they were dating? They both admitted feelings for each other, but neither had asked the other out. Robin frowned slightly, he shouldn’t. He should just leave it at ‘I like you’ and let it be. That way, if Carcosa found out, he wouldn’t get into too much trouble. But Robin’s heart soared at the thought of Theo as his boyfriend. He wanted to scream it from the top of a mountain.

Against his better judgment, Robin spoke up. “Hey Theo.”

The smaller boy stopped walking and turned to look at him. “Yea?”

The taller boy dropped his arm from Theo’s shoulders and took a step back. Theo looked concerned, probably thinking that Robin was going against what he said. His face softened though, when the taller boy grabbed his hands. “Theo, we never talked about it. You know I like you, and I know you like me, so can we make it official?”

Theo smiled widely as Robin took a deep breath. “Theo Putnam, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

The smaller boy nodded vigorously and hugged his new boyfriend tightly around the waist. Robin smiled and placed his hand on Theo’s cheek, bringing him up for a kiss. The boys pulled back after a few minutes, continuing on their journey home. They talked about how fun the carnival was, and what they would do later in the week. By the time they got to Theo’s house, they were laughing and poking fun at each other.

Robin took hold of Theo’s hand once more, and walked him to his door. The boys could see the blinds in the front room move slightly, but Theo just rolled his eyes. “Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun.”

Robin smiled down at the smaller boy. “I had a lot of fun too Theo. Thank you for inviting me.”

Theo heard a cough come from inside, and rolled his eyes again. “I should go inside, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course Theo, I’m not going anywhere.” The taller boy said. 

Theo smiled at his boyfriend, and leaned up for one last sweet kiss. Robin pulled back slowly, and smiled slightly. Theo walked inside, and with one last wave, closed the door. With the smile still on his face, Robin skipped down the steps of the Putnam house. He had a boyfriend, and he couldn’t be happier.

That happiness only lasted for a minute, because one look at the moon, and Robin knew what time it was. He was going to be late for the family meeting. Lucky for him, he could run really fast. Making his way to the carnival, Robin noticed everyone was gathered around Carcosa, Nagaina, and Circe. 

“The Kinkle boy, you can smell the innocence on him.” Nagaina told carcosa.

Circe looked over at the two. “The spinster Wardwell too. She’s a virgin.”

Stepping out of the shadows, Robin walked to the outskirts of the group. “The Putnam child...is vestal as well.” 

Carcosa, his adopted father smiled at him, and went to continue the first sacrifice to the Green man. Robin was only half paying attention, his thoughts on Theo. Maybe they could sacrifice one of the other two virgins. Maybe he could shield Theo from a fate worse than death. He was falling for the boy fast, and he didn’t know what to do.


End file.
